Somebody to Love
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Sylar wants Claire to be his friend, or even more than that. Claire will be having none of it. Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam want waffles. Serious crack, haha.


Summary: Sylar wants Claire to be his friend, or even more than that. Claire will be having none of it. Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam want waffles. Serious crack, haha.

Author's note: This fic was inspired while watching 4x15 "Pass/Fail" (which I watched three days before writing and publishing this). I watched Sylar write on the blackboard with his right hand, and shortly after, remembered that Sylar-shapeshifted-into-Nathan in 3x25 "An Invisible Thread" wrote with his left hand. Claire said, "I thought you're right handed," to which Sylar replied "I'm ambidextrous". Since I have no life, I am curious as to whether a) Sylar spoke the truth, and he really is ambidextrous or b) he lied in order to hide the fact that he was Sylar and not Nathan, and that a continuity error has happened. I don't know if anyone else picked this up. I had to make a reference to it.

I love scenes with Hayden and ZQ together. Her animosity towards him, and his curiosity towards her, is very convincing. I don't know if it's just me, but I've noticed the lust that Sylar has for Claire. She's like the forbidden fruit that he can brush with his fingertips, but can't grasp wholly. He said to her in 3x25 that she might one day forgive him, and even come to love him. Whether he really meant this, or said it just to taunt her, is unclear. Who knows what the man's motives are?

I have reenacted scenes from "Pass/Fail", with differences in dialogue and events (my own twists, as created in the unusual place that is my brain).

The title of this fic references a Queen song. The fic does not directly reference the song as such, but the song is awesome (as is Queen) and seemed to be an appropriate title.

Characters: Sylar, Claire, Gretchen, [Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam (OC's)].

Warnings: Crack, mild references to graphic images, Sylar related creepiness, and very minor spoilers to 4x15 "Pass/Fail". In contrast to many of my other fics, Sylar is a very, very bad man. Oh deary me, indeed.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Heroes, but wishing this will not make it so. I am proud that Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam were my own creations...*rubs hands together in glee...awkward silence...stops rubbing hands together in glee, goes out and plays in the sunshine*.

* * *

**Somebody to Love**

The two police officers, one of them male and the other female, sat together in the police station's common meal room. The woman, nicknamed Exotic Cindy, had a rather attractive face. It was unknown how her nickname originated, and her male colleagues (with the exception of her companion now sitting with her) speculated that it had something to do with her previous profession. Not that they would ever let her overhear, of course, since Exotic Cindy could kick major butt at the best, and worst of times.

In contrast to Exotic Cindy's striking features, her companion and best friend, nicknamed Generic Adam, was exactly that: generic. Neither short nor tall, neither fat nor thin, neither handsome nor unattractive, Generic Adam relished his generic nature. His Pa's favourite saying was, "it's better to fly under the radar, than to crash into the control tower head first". Generic Adam followed the same philosophy.

"So, this man, Simon..." Generic Adam began.

"Sylar," Exotic Cindy corrected.

"Like the watch?"

Exotic Cindy nodded. "He named himself after his watch."

"Really? Heh, weirdo."

"Says the man with the nickname 'Generic Adam'."

"Hey, I like my generic nature. Being generic means that people don't expect me to do anything extraordinary."

"So, you won't be saving the world any time soon?"

"Nope. Anyway, this Si...Sylar, is it true that he cuts people's heads open with his finger?"

"Yep. Nobody knows how. He's just able to do it."

Generic Adam felt slightly sick inside, while at the same time being glad that he had not had the misfortune of meeting this man who called himself Sylar. Unfortunately, a certain ex-cheerleader did not share his fortune.

*****

Claire stared Sylar down, as they stood facing each other in a lecture hall at Arlington University. She wished that she could burn a hole through his skull, just by glaring at him as intensely as she was now. Unfortunately, she didn't have that ability. All she had was this stupid ability to live forever, while people whom she cared about perished at this madman's hands (for example, Nathan and Elle), or were threatened, again at this madman's hands (for example, Noah, Sandra, Gretchen, Peter, Angela, Hiro, hmm, perhaps Mr. Muggles could be included in this list too).

Sylar returned with a gaze that was pure lust. The tattoo had shown him that he and Claire had a strong connection. He had initially wanted to kill her, but now that he found he couldn't, he could settle for being her friend. Heck, he might even get her to love him, whether she wanted to or not. Mind you, it would be a violent relationship, but that was how he liked it. Claire's voice interrupted his lewd thoughts.

"I'll help you. Gretchen doesn't have to get hurt."

"Good girl."

Sylar took a piece of chalk, and drew a large "T" on the blackboard. He wrote "C" and "S" as the headings.

"This is what we have in common," he said. "We were both adopted. We were both abandoned by parents who didn't want us, and raised by parents who didn't understand us."

"My parents understand me just fine."

"Stop lying to yourself. It doesn't suit you." Sylar turned back to the blackboard. "Both of our fathers were cold blooded killers, which is ironic, since we are both incapable of being killed. Oh, and we are both seriously hot." He wrote "HOT" in extra large letters, and made the ticks under each column equally as large.

"Don't kid yourself. Your nefarious ways significantly diminish your overall attractiveness." Claire was only speaking the truth. She might have found Sylar attractive if he wasn't such a psychopath. Might.

Sylar's face hardened. "Don't you dare insult my eyebrows!"

"I wasn't even insulting your..." Claire began to protest, but was cut short as Sylar telekinetically threw her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't play games with me, Miss Bennet," Sylar growled, as he advanced on her.

"You wrote with your right hand," Claire said, as if she had stumbled on a revelation (which she had).

"Huh?" Sylar said in confusion, partly because Claire had waited until now to change the subject.

"At the hotel, when you had shapeshifted into Nathan, you wrote with your left hand," Claire explained. "But just now, you wrote with your right hand."

"Well, as I recall saying back then, I am ambidextrous. Seriously, Claire, get with the program, or you will end up epically failing."

"I'm glad you cleared that up, since I was wondering if continuity errors were creeping in." Claire decided to ignore Sylar's last sentence.

"The only continuity error happening right now, is that damn Peter Petrelli stealing my air time!" Sylar snarled even harder than before, if that was even possible. "Enough!" he exclaimed, and he telekinetically released Claire from his grip. She crashed to the floor. "You're even more boring than I expected you to be, Claire. Even Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam are more exciting than you."

"Who are they? Your imaginary friends?" Claire retorted.

"That is exactly who they are, in fact. But that is besides the point. You are only delaying the inevitable. If you will not contribute productively, I'll have to get the answers I need from your head."

"You're gonna slice my head open, again?"

"No, I've since evolved. My friend, Lydia, has given me the gift to see right into people's souls. Sure, her methods were hyper erotic, but what the hell. This is college."

Sylar telekinetically pinned her to the floor. Claire's eyes opened wide, as Sylar moved in for the kiss. She clearly wasn't going to enjoy this, while Sylar clearly was.

The kiss wasn't as bad as Claire thought it would be. Okay, it was pretty bad, but Sylar tasted kind of nice, sort of spicy. She might even have enjoyed it, if a) she had done it of her own volition, and b) he was not a murderous psychopath, as mentioned previously.

Sylar pulled away, and telekinetically released her. He looked surprised, and gazed at her in silence.

"What?" Claire said, because a surprised Sylar was even more creepy than a psychopathic one. Also, she was curious as to what Sylar had discovered.

"She loves you."

"Who loves me?"

"Gretchen Berg. The way she looks at you. The way she holds your hand. 'Can I borrow your book?' 'I cut myself with your scissors.' All full of subtext. Yet you feel as though there's a wall between both of you because of your gift, or curse, or whatever you call it. You feel as though you could never love her back."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do. My powers do not lie." Sylar tapped his nose, knowingly.

"Tell me where Gretchen is, and I might let you live." Claire bared her teeth.

Sylar laughed. "She's right where you left her, I imagine. You see, I didn't really tie her up. I duped you into helping me. Go to her, Claire. Spend some quality time together, before I make you mine."

"You'll never have me. I'll make sure of it. Goodbye, Sylar, and I hope we never meet again." Claire got up and left in a hurry.

"We will meet again, Claire Bennet. We will," Sylar said quietly to the doorway, after Claire had gone.

*****

_Ten minutes later_

Claire smiled at Gretchen. "I want to hold your hand. I really do."

Gretchen smiled back, and laughed. "Come on, let's go," she said.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere we want to go." Claire and Gretchen got up, hand in hand, and left. Sylar watched them leave the cafeteria. A part of him was glad that Claire had found love, while he had ruined every relationship he had ever had. Another part of him looked forward to the day that Claire would be his, to hold and to possess for eternity. Peter and Noah would be too far out of reach to do anything about it. He would make sure of that.

*****

Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam sat momentarily in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, that was rather...weird," Generic Adam said.

"You can say that again," Exotic Cindy replied.

"This Simon is an intriguing, and frightening specimen, indeed."

"It's Sylar, not Simon. What is even more intriguing and frightening is that we are figments of Sylar's imagination. I'm now going to pause so that you can gasp at this startling revelation."

Generic Adam gasped.

Exotic Cindy rolled her eyes. Generic Adam was always so predictable. She asked, "Do you wanna go get some waffles and tea?"

"Sure."

They skedaddled out of the police station to do just that.

**The End**

* * *

Did you like this? Were Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam unnecessary for this fic? I hope not, since I enjoyed writing their scenes.

Sylar and Claire have the creepiest relationship I have ever seen in a TV show. Hopefully, I managed to convey this in my fic.

Please review.


End file.
